Hermione's Choice *Working Title*
by Kristy
Summary: Hermione must make an important choice. Who will she choose? The man she loves or the man she once loathed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, it's all J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger scanned the crowded platform for any sign of a familiar face. She couldn't see one. Just lots of hyperactive, giggling first years.  
  
"Hi stranger," said someone behind, who tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and was faced with one of her best friends, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a 17-year-old boy with startling green eyes, jet-black hair and a thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Hermione smiled at him, dropped her trunk and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Harry! How come you didn't come to stay at Ron's?" she squealed loudly.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, prepare yourself for this...I've moved in with Sirius!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Harry, that's great!" said Hermione, pulling back from the hug.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you and Ron by owl, I wanted to tell you in person." said Harry, smiling.  
  
It was that very moment that Hermione noticed. Harry had gotten taller over the summer and instead of being his usual skinny self, he had gained quite an amount of muscle. When he had smiled at her, he showed a row of dazzling teeth and his grin lit up his whole face. She didn't think it was possible to light those emerald eyes up any further...  
  
"Harry! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione was saved from drowning in those pools of emerald by a loud voice. Hermione and Harry looked round to see who it was and saw Fred and George Weasley making their way towards them. The two students exchanged mystified looks. Fred and George had left Hogwarts ages ago...so long ago, they were almost legends among new pupils...  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry, a puzzled expression possessing his features. "Wait and see," said George mysteriously. Fred winked and the twins boarded the train. Hermione and Harry followed soon, coming to the conclusion that Ron would be boarding the train late. Hermione informed Harry that Ron had spotted Susan Bones on the way to platform nine.  
  
Harry and Hermione slumped, puffing and panting into seats by the window. They had just stowed their trunks safely in the corner of the compartment and were exhausted. "Right Harry," began Hermione, "I don't want any talk of Quidditch between you and Mr Weasley during this whole train ride. Comprende? *Author's Note: Tim Big Brother!* "OK, OK!" said Harry. Silence.  
  
"Oh, please, just half an hour?" whined Harry.  
  
"No, Harry Potter, you are a naughty little boy, you are grounded! Go to your room! Honestly, Harry, you sound like a kid. I was only joking! The Hogwarts Express wouldn't be the Hogwarts Express without you and Ron discussing how Puddlemere United could possibly win the title this year!" said Hermione all in one big breath.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you picked up on that much!" said harry, undoubtedly shocked at Hermione's knowledge.  
  
"Neither did I," said Hermione vaguely. She was staring out of the window at the almost empty platform. The large clock above the wrought iron archway told her that the students left on the platform had one minute to board the train.  
  
Soon, the train began to chug along. Hermione sighed. Her last year at Hogwarts. She was upset about not having got the Head Girl position. She didn't receive a letter over summer. Evidently, Harry didn't get one either, saying he would be Head Boy. Hermione knew for certain that Harry would be Head Boy. He'd done everything for that school and Gryffindor. He'd won them the House and Quidditch Cup every year and saved the school from evil monsters countless times. It was undoubtable.  
  
About ten minutes into the journey, Hermione fell asleep. She was tired from all the last minute studying she had been doing all last night, in the hope that she would do no wrong in her last year. That was kind of impossible though, when you had Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for best friends. She was walking in a large meadow. Long grass grew to about half her height and made her legs itch badly. She started running, trying to find the way out of the long grass. She could see large insects crawling on blades of grass. She shivered and ran faster until she was flat out sprinting. The grass seemed endless until she heard a whoosh behind her. She looked round and a boy with a mask on was hovering above the grass on a broom. He offered her his hand. She took it gratefully and climbed on to the broom. Whoever her rescuer was, they smelled good.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black and empty. Hermione could hear voices in the distance.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't get Head Girl though!" said one voice.  
  
"No, me neither. She got maximum marks in OWL's and passed everything with distinction last year!" said another.  
  
"There aren't really any other candidates for the Head Girl position though are there? Except for Hermione," said the first again.  
  
"Awww...look at the sleeping Mudblood. Put a Sleeping Spell on her did you? I don't blame you; she natters on about schoolwork all the time. It gets so annoying sometimes..." said a familiar drawling voice. Hermione stirred, still listening to what was happening.  
  
"Say that again, ferret boy," said a threatening voice, scary enough to terrify a Basilisk.  
  
"What're you gonna do?" said the cold voice. Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was huddled in the corner of her compartment. Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy were stood there, Harry and Ron glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Smash your face and hex you into next year if you don't shut that Slytherin mouth of yours, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Oh really?" said Draco, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Ron and Harry made furious moves towards Malfoy but Hermione grabbed their robes and pulled them back. They both jumped, as they obviously didn't know she was awake again.  
  
"Yeah, well you know what? I'd like to see you try and hit me," said Hermione, her eyes locking with his, challenging him.  
  
"I'd never stoop as low as to hit a girl," muttered Malfoy.  
  
"Oh really? Not even a filthy Mudblood like me? Call yourself a Slytherin?" said Hermione, challenging him again, her eyes locked with his.  
  
Malfoy silently slouched away. Hermione smiled to herself in satisfaction and retreated to sit back down.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron, gaping at her, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hmmm?" she said back, looking at her nails carefully.  
  
"I've never seen you do that before!"  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently. She knew what he was talking about. He'd never seen her challenge Malfoy. But she did it all the time in her mind. Thinking up all the possible scenarios in which she could possibly get him expelled or even injure him like he had injured her emotions so many times.  
  
About an hour later, Harry and Ron decided to get changed. This meant that Hermione had to leave the compartment and find somewhere else temporarily. She gathered her uniform and started walking along the corridor trying to find an empty compartment. On her way, she passed a compartment with gold lettering above it reading, "Head Boy and Girl." Hermione listened. It was silent. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She pushed open the door a little. No one was there.  
  
"Strange," thought Hermione. She carried on her search for a compartment and found one - which just happened to be next to Draco Malfoy's compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione sighed and went into the empty one, locking the door behind her to give her some privacy while she was changing. She was just slipping off her trainers when she heard her name.  
  
"Well, then all we have to do is hope that nosy Granger doesn't pick up on anything. She's clever, she'll figure it out soon enough if she hears that Potter's broom was missing," came the cruel voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione stopped and listened further.  
  
"OK, just go over it one more time," came the thick voice of Crabbe.  
  
"God, how many times? We use Pansy's Invisibility Cloak to sneak to a Gryffindor Quidditch practice. We watch Potter and Weasley and find their tactics out. Then after the practice, they'll be leaving their brooms in the changing rooms and going for the showers. That's when we nab is and put a Hurling Hex on it. Potter won't stand a chance against us at Quidditch with a broom that's been hexed," explained Malfoy. Hermione's mouth dropped open. She had to warn Harry, and fast. Hermione dressed quickly, dragged a brush through her hair and sped out of the compartment, down the corridor and into Ron and Harry's. She had been so deep in thought about what Malfoy had just said that she hadn't bothered to knock. Both boys were still getting changed. Ron was attempting to pull on a maroon sock and Harry was about to put a Chudley Cannons T- shirt on. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Hermione gasped audibly and blushed deep scarlet. Harry had obviously developed over the holidays. He had muscles rippling along his navel and his arms were very masculine. "I'm so sorry.I err." Hermione stammered. "That's all right. I'm taking that as you put your robes in inside- out you've forgotten something," said Ron, chuckling. Hermione blushed again. Slightly out of breath and trying not to look at Harry, who was still changing, she sank into a seat opposite Ron. "No, I've got something important to tell you, it's about Malfoy - " "What about Malfoy?" said Harry sharply, turning around to face Hermione. "I'm getting to it! I was in the compartment next to him, Crabbe and Goyle as they were only ones left," she carried on with a meaningful look at Ron's confused face. His face had fallen when she said she was next to Malfoy. "They were planning something and I heard my name so I started listening. They were planning on how to hex your broom Harry. Malfoy said that after a Quidditch match he was going to take your broom and put a Hurling Hex on it while everyone was in the showers." Ron and Harry looked at each other, stunned. "How do you know they were talking about me?" asked Harry, still in shock. "Well, let's think, how many "Famous Harry Potters" do I know?" said Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry grinned at her. "Thanks Hermione, I have to remember not to have a shower until I get back to the castle.remind me, I'll forget." Hermione took off her robes (she was wearing Muggle clothes under her Hogwarts robes) and put them so that the outside was on the outside and the inside was on the inside. Then she began rummaging in her trunk. She emerged with a thick, heavy book. Engraved on the front cover were the words, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Volume III" She sat back down and let the book fall open on her knee where her silver bookmark was placed. She began reading about the more advanced properties of Nifflers while Ron and Harry discussed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I just hope Snape didn't get his wish," "I don't think Snape will be here this year, remember at the end of last term? Dumbledore sent him and Sirius away on business for him. He just said, "You know what you must do." We might get a new Potions Master too," "Or a Potions Mistress." "Hmm." Hermione grinned to herself. She was well and truly back at Hogwarts with her two best friends, three worst enemies and her trusty library packed away in her trunk.  
  
Well! Please R&R! Hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: Plot's mine, characters, setting and everything else minus the new Malfoy belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station at about five-thirty. The students clambered out, talking excitedly about the new term.  
  
"All right, Hagrid?" Harry yelled to the half-giant at the other end of the platform. "Hullo you lot," he shouted, waving, "Come on first years over here!"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way out of the station and over to the horseless carriages waiting to take them up the sloping lawns to Hogwarts. The watery September sun was falling, setting a golden glow over everything. As Hermione got into a carriage, she sighed happily. She spent the majority of the short journey staring out of the window. The end of her last journey to Hogwarts was coming to a close and though she was filled with excitement for the new year, she was filled with sadness. She knew that in a year's time she would either be working somewhere or sat at home with her parents moping and remembering her times at Hogwarts. The thought itself dampened her high spirits.  
  
Eventually, the carriages slowed and stopped. Harry and Ron got out first and offered their hands to Hermione. She shook her head and accepted them. Together they walked through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully and the golden dishes and platters set on the four house tables sparkled invitingly. The trio took their seats and as Harry and Ron started greeting their fellow seventh years, Hermione looked around. Her eyes travelled up and down the other three house tables. She saw no girl or boy with a Head Boy or Head Girl badge. She hadn't even seen a Prefect badge yet. Her eyes flicked to the oak doors. She searched the students filtering through, no badges in sight. She switched her attention back to her own house and began to think; her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Professor Dumbledore eventually cleared his throat and the cheerful chatter of the students died down. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," began the ageing Headmaster. Hermione glanced at Ron, who was examining the ends of his sleeves, the to Harry, who was listening to the Headmaster, admiration in his emerald eyes. They were like jewels, so beautiful and pure.  
  
Hermione mentally shook herself. What was wrong with her? She had to stop looking into his eyes like that, she'd lose herself there one day.  
  
The great oak doors clanged open and a group of about fifty first years came trooping through, Hagrid at the back. He went and sat at his place at the teachers' table as the first years got to the front.  
  
"Let the Sorting Commence!" Dumbledore announced, sitting down and scanning the group of first years with his periwinkle eyes.  
  
"Maguire, Ashley!" A small blonde girl stumbled forward and put the hat on her petite head. "RAVENCLAW!" yelled the ragged hat. "Parkinson, Rosie!" Another blonde girl strutted forwards. Harry groaned almost inaudibly. Hermione had a feeling that this was what most Gryffindors were doing. "SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Ceremony carried on until there was just one first year left. "Malfoy, Aqualius!"  
  
Hermione gasped. An all-too-familiar boy was swaggering to the hat. He had piercing blue eyes, like his sibling. Hermione looked over at the boy's brother. He was whispering to Crabbe and pointing at the boy sitting on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione's mouth hit the table. The boy, visibly shocked at the hat's decision took off the hat and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table, who weren't cheering loudly as usual but where clapping politely and looking at the Slytherin table pointedly. Hermione risked a glance. Malfoy was sat there, stunned. He was watching his younger brother take his place at the rival table. Hermione nudged Harry and nodded towards Malfoy. Harry nudged Ron and the three cracked up laughing.  
  
"Watch this," said Ron through his laughter. He stood up and shook Aqualius' hand. Harry and Hermione followed suit. When they had taken their places again, they looked straight at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was shooting venom at them through his icy eyes. Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile and the three turned to their house table where the golden plates had magically filled before their eyes.  
  
Sorry about the non-Latin Malfoy name! I've never understood a word of Latin in my life so I honestly could not give him a good name! If anyone has any suggestions, please could you say in your reviews! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All JKR's. None of it's mine save the plot and Draco's brother.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When everyone was full to the bursting with stew and gateau, Dumbledore rose to his feet again. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make." "He'd better make it quick, I'm going to fall asleep on the table," groaned Ron quietly.  
  
"Firstly, to first years please note that the forest in the grounds is strictly prohibited to all students, no exceptions. Secondly, I have great pleasure to announce that there will be a trip to Paris in February for seventh years. It will be a Defence Against the Dark Arts Convention in which a group of people from each house must make a presentation. School from all over Europe will attend."  
  
At these words, excited whispering filled the Great Hall. People were looking expectantly at Dumbledore, others were whispering to their friends. "Thirdly, due to the popularity of the Yule Ball over the last few years, we have decided to make it permanent. Though this time, all years will be allowed." More excited whispering.  
  
"And finally, due to a slight change in the Hogwarts system, I would like to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl and their team of Prefects." Hermione's heart leaped. Her eyes widened and she looked pointedly at Dumbledore trying to avoid the fact that the whole of Gryffindor house had just turned to look at her.  
  
"To begin with, Head Boy. This young man has shown extraordinary talent over his six years with us. He is a capable Quidditch player and has been a particularly good achiever when it comes to academic grades." Hermione nudged Harry at these words. She hoped that Ron didn't notice.  
  
"It is an honour to announce this years' Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione's heart dropped like a stone. Malfoy? Head Boy? The words echoed strangely in her ears.  
  
"Capable Quidditch player? Since when?" exclaimed Ron in surprise. "As far as I knew, hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle had rubbed off on him! He's never been good at anything except showing off!" muttered Harry indignantly. Hermione was stunned. She looked over at the pale boy who was smirking in their direction as he made his way to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him his badge and Malfoy pinned it on his robes immediately. He sat back down at the Slytherin table grinning smugly. Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.  
  
"And now, this years Head Girl. What can I say? There are certainly no other candidates for this position that show the same qualities. She is amazingly intelligent, brave and cool in the face of danger." Then it was Hermione's turn to be nudged. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this years' Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Hermione couldn't help grinning. She forgot all about Malfoy for a blissful twenty seconds as she made her way to Dumbledore. She knew she was blushing with pride as Dumbledore handed her the badge. She pinned it onto her robes and made her way back to her seat, positively glowing with happiness. "We knew you'd get it!" said Harry as she took her place.  
  
"Yeah! Well done! You should've seen Malfoy's face when Dumbledore said your name! I swear the house elves heard his mouth hit the floor!" said Ron, cracking up.  
  
When the clapping had died down, Hermione tried to rub her back. So many people had slapped her on the back it was beginning to sting. She hardly heard as Dumbledore began to read off a list of names of new Prefects. She heard the name "Ginny Weasley," though and immediately jumped up cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors. Ron was grinning madly and Harry's eyes sparkled. Hermione looked away. Not again, not now.  
  
When Dumbledore began to speak normally again, wishing them all a peaceful night, the horror of what was going to happen this year set in. Head Girl and Boy. Hermione and Draco. Granger and Malfoy. Pureblood and Muggleborn. That was how they were going to be remembered. Hermione wanted to be remembered as the cleverest and most capable witch Hogwarts has ever knew. But now, for the rest of eternity, she was going to be bound to his name. This is not happening to me.  
  
"If the Head Boy and Girl could stay behind please and I will show you to your quarters," announced Dumbledore. Hermione got sympathetic and commiserating looks from all of Gryffindor and most of Ravenclaw. "Good luck," whispered Harry as they filed out. "She's going to need it," added Ron when they were outside of hearing range.  
  
Back in the Hall, Hermione stood up and perched on the edge of the table, taking care not to look at Malfoy but to examine the hem of her new robes. She could feel his icy eyes on her, watching her every move but she didn't rise to the bait. When the rest of the school had filed out, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Now, I now you two have never been the best of friends, but this year I ask two of Hogwarts' most mature students to set aside their differences and help the school. Various teachers whom you must complete over the year have given me a number of assignments for you both. You will, of course be attending the convention in Paris in February and with all this extra work, you both will be excused from N.E.W.T's." At these words, Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was gazing at some point behind Dumbledore, obviously bored. When he heard the last sentence, he snapped out of his stupor and a triumphant smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
"I will now lead you to your quarters," said Dumbledore, sweeping out of the Hall and indicating for them to follow. He led them through tapestries, down corridors, through empty classrooms until they eventually reached a painting. It was a portrait of four people. They were, of course moving. There were two women and two men.  
  
"Password?" asked a man with silvery hair. "Manitis," said Dumbledore promptly. The portrait swung forwards to reveal a beautiful room. It had a few bookcases in the corner, crammed with books. It was decorated in cosy colours such as red and orange. On one side of the room was a fireplace, in front of which stood two chairs. One with the Gryffindor emblem and with the Slytherin emblem, both embroidered neatly on the back. Candles hung from the walls, setting a dim glow over everything. Malfoy scowled at the obvious lack of Slytherin colours. Hermione worked to conceal her amusement that her new study room was almost completely covered in her houses colours and she shared the room with a strict Slytherin.  
  
"You each have your own bedrooms and bathrooms and each bedroom has a shortcut to your respective house common rooms. Have a peaceful night. There will be no bickering, I trust?" said Dumbledore, looking from the scowling Slytherin to the grinning Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, no sir. I'm sure we'll get along fine," said Hermione with not enough sarcasm for the wise headmaster to trace. With that, the old man left the room and Malfoy immediately started on Hermione.  
  
"Right, Granger. It's bad enough me being stuck with you but I don't want to have to speak to you as well."  
  
"Well, Malfoy I guess your perfect pureblood bubble has just burst because we're going to have to. We're working on assignments all year. And if it's torture for you it's going to be sheer hell for me but you're going to have to get used to it. Unless, of course, you'd do me a favour and hand down your position to someone worthy, like Harry," retorted Hermione, putting her hands on her hips and facing the blonde boy.  
  
"Yeah, right, good one Granger," sneered Malfoy, before turning his back on Hermione and marching into his room, nose turned up. Hermione shook her head and went into her own room, thinking about what the probability would be of Malfoy finding out if she bewitched his Slytherin chair.  
  
Thank you to the two reviewers who have reviewed (and hopefully read!) my story so far! I had an anonymous one and one from SnufflesnSyrup so thanks to both of you!  
  
Lauren  
  
Please R & R!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All JKR's work, nothing's mine.  
  
Later that night, as Hermione lay, tossing and turning in her four poster bed, she couldn't help wondering about what the year would hold. She would either come out on top or as a complete loser. If she achieved top level N.E.W.T's she would be able to apply for a job at the Ministry. If not, she would probably wind up working at Florean Fortescues for all eternity. It would be even harder for her to get extra study time in because of her Head Girl duties. She didn't get much sleep that night. She woke around five times and each time, she cursed the clock on her bedside table for no apparent reason. At 5.00am, she decided that the library would probably be open in about an hour and dressed slowly. She spent a long time sat in front of her new dressing table brushing her no longer bushy, sleek hair. Eventually, at around quarter to six, she tied it up in a neat pony and set off for the library through the castle.  
  
It was cold around Hogwarts early in the morning, as the house-elves had only just lit most fires. Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak around her tightly. When she finally reached the library, she sighed contentedly. The library was her sanity. Without it, she would go bonkers for sure.  
  
"Back again, Miss Granger?" smiled Madam Pince. Pince rarely recognised anyone by sight besides Hermione as she spent practically every waking hour there. Hermione nodded, smiling as she swept off to her favourite section, Charms. She picked out a book at random and went to find a table. She passed a few aisles before she found something that caught her eye. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He too was searching the Charms section. Hermione watched as he pulled out a book and walked down the aisle towards the opposite end. What's he doing here? She thought as she resumed her search for somewhere to sit. Eventually, she found her favourite place. A window seat looking out onto the mountains next to Hogwarts. She clambered up, hunched up her knees and lay the book out onto them. She soon relaxed as she became enveloped in the world of Colour Changing Spells and other charms. For a few moments, she took her eyes off the book to stare out of the window at the snow-capped mountains. Everything was so peaceful at Hogwarts early in the morning.  
  
"Get out of my seat, Mudblood," came a cold voice from behind Hermione. She jumped and turned her head to face to person she didn't doubt was stood there - Malfoy. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt but obviously couldn't be bothered to put a robe on, like her couldn't be bothered to gel his hair back. It hung over his pale face making his features almost unrecognisable. It was the voice that made Hermione know who it was.  
  
"I don't see your name on it," said Hermione. "So? I've been sitting on this seat, studying for all the six years I've been at Hogwarts and now I'm going to have to disinfect it. I don't want Mudblood germs on my new jeans," he said, snidely.  
  
"Ask Pince. This is my seat. I always sit here, even if it's just to think. And you've got another think coming if you think I'm giving up my favourite place to slime like you," Hermione shot back, her chocolate eyes boring into him like lasers. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "We'll see about that,"  
  
With that, Malfoy took hold of Hermione's arm in a firm grip. Malfoy used to be so weak and skinny but now it looked like he had actually gained muscle, like Harry. Hermione visibly winced, giving the signal to Malfoy to tighten his grip.  
  
"Ow!" she whispered softly. Tears filled her brown eyes but she refused to give Malfoy the pleasure of letting them fall. She used her free arm to wipe her eyes and stared stonily into Malfoy's pasty face. He started to dig his nails into her arms and eventually, she felt him puncture her skin. She whimpered, trying to jerk her injured arm out of his reach but to no avail. Malfoy soon noticed the blood and let go of the small girl, as though an electric shock had sizzled through his body.  
  
"Quite the determined one, aren't you?" he said, trying to grab the ends of her robes to wipe her blood from his fingers. She tugged the hem out of his reach, forcing him to either traipse to the boys' bathroom with blood on his fingers or wipe them on his clothes. He decided on the latter but Hermione could tell it had been a painful decision.  
  
"Here," she said, offering her robe to him. "Wouldn't want you getting dirty blood on your obviously expensive clothes." With that, she stood up, left the book open on the window seat and left the library, examining the wound on her left arm, unaware of the piercing blue eyes watching her retreating figure. The boy felt a twinge of something deep inside his stomach. Was it guilt? Pity? The ignorant boy swept aside his feelings and diagnosed them as hunger. He reminded himself that he hadn't eaten since the feast and set off down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
Voila! Chapter 4 complete! Please Read and Review!  
  
Thank you to those who have already reviewed! You mean so much (even if you practically tear my work apart with criticisms - at least someone could care to read it)!  
  
Lauren 


End file.
